wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Collection
i might code this one day but rn i'm way too lazy ok so this is a colllection of stories, most being vents, and i'll talk about why i made them and all that, but for now there aren't any so just deal with it until i write some. most are short, but can be of any length really, if you get permission, you can edit the page. most deal with my sona, Tawny, being in the situations that resemble a spoofed up real situation, but way more wacky, so it's symbolistic, because im a self insert, so, like, The Stairs is about me being afraid of going up and down stairs, which i thought resembled Acrophobia, and the windows in that house were really high up, and I felt a ton of calls to the void, which is an urge to jump from a height, despite me not having any suicidal urges or thoughts normally, because i'm actually usually pretty happy, so I had to stay away from the stairs and windows as much as possible. and now im scared I might have acrophobia. so i wrote about a house that would be an acrophobe's nightmare. this is practically infinite until i discontinue it, or just die, or just stop writing it, or smthn, idk these have no connection or anything, so if Tawny goes through a die once in a story, she won't know what happened to her in the next story with her POV. i might link songs or smthn, idk i just do whatever here. current story number: 3 and 1 eighth The Stairs (Tawny's P.O.V) there's no real symbolism here. I was scared of going up and down stairs because that's how a ton of people die so I thought that'd make a cool story. I stared at the house, as we were moving soon. It gave me an uncanny feeling, like those windows I saw on the top floor, would throw me to the backyard, and I let my mind fill with those anxious thoughts that I wanted to bat away, however, I just couldn't find the ability to do so, in fact, I was so lost in those thoughts that were so strange and unrealistic, I hardly heard my parents, Blackberry, my mother, and Snail, my father, yelling my name. "Tawny!" Blackberry shouted, trying to catch my attention. She shifted her blue eyes to stare into my now awake eyes, as I moved my claws to turn to her, I blinked, "Time to look at the house." Snail said, nudging me a bit. "Don't," I growled in a snarl that hinted to hey, don't push me. I sounded a bit harsher than I usually did, but I wasn't particularly in the best mood today. Something about that house gave me the creeps, and I didn't particularly want to know why, but when I'm in any negative mood, it becomes anger pretty quickly. "I'm just gonna head inside, I'll see yall later," I said. "Love you!" I added. I opened the door, revealing a hauntingly empty house, every click of every talon across the wooden floor sent echoes ringing through the house. Soon enough, I had finished looking at the bottom floor, I needn't go into much detail; it was average, something you'd see in just some random house you found. What I dread talking about was the stairs, so what happened with them will be kept short and without much detail. They looked uninviting without having the look, they looked intimidating, without normally having seemed so. Something about them just didn't look...right. I slowly climbed the stairs, feeling like I might get flung off them. Soon, I was met by a peculiar door when looking at the second floor. I opened it, and was met by regret. As my talon twisted the knob, and I pulled, I saw bright light shine through, and my eyes adjusted... I saw the ground, below me, I was clinging to the walls of the house, almost having fallen out. I silently pushed myself away from the door, and my hands quivered. I looked back at it to close it, but it wasn't there... I blinked, before running away from the door, my talons no longer making that shocking echo, after a while of running as far away from the door was as I could, I just didn't feel like the rooms had an end. It felt like the room was tilting. It was. I lost my footing but scrabbled to escape to the next door. The entire room ''had fallen to the ground. What the hell?! I barely clung to the doorknob, and I glared down at the pavement below. Snail and Blackberry didn't even notice that there was a room, just on the grass next to them. Was it even real?! Could they even see it? I spent the next fifteen minutes trying to open the door and get into the next room. My wings just wouldn't work, and to this day, I have zero explanation as to why. It took me a while of wandering through near-infinite rooms before I was hit by another trap. A chain wrapped around my leg and the floor lowered, leaving me hanging by my foot. I was terrified that the chain would break under my weight, and I'd fall to my death in that case, and straight to an early grave. I swung to get to where the floor hadn't collapsed, then once I had gained enough speed, I ripped my foot away from the chain, whimpering as the chain shattered, barely having enough hope that I'd reach the ground that wasn't going to kill me. I just wanted this to end, I was confused, without context... The floorboards beneath me collapsed, forcing me to keep running, or I'd be digging my own grave. I was never the most athletic person, and that didn't help. It left me hanging on my talons yet again. However, I continued to be athletic enough to pull myself up. This is something I'm grateful for. Once I got to the last room, I felt my soul jump with my heart. Underneath my claws, the wood shattered, every floorboard just gone. All I could feel was the falling feeling you get before I hit the floor, but it wasn't as I expected. Something broke my fall, and to this day, I don't want to know what. I just ran, ran out the door. Every sign of the carnage I had just lived through was simply gone, and as my parents turned... Good Ending I frowned, and shuddered at the thought at what had just happened, I hugged my mother, then my father, tears in my eyes. "Don't even enter the house. It's horrible! I-I, I just...I ju-" I tried to get a message out, but it wasn't working. "This isn't the house, then?" They said, smiles on their faces, which truly helped my nerves calm a bit. "No goddamn way," I replied, pondering what had just happened. Bad Ending It wasn't me who came out the door, something that looked like me did. It looked like me, but with lighter scales, it rushed outside, past me. And all I got to see before they flew away was them talking as if ''it was me. And no matter how much I tried to fly after them, I lost my way a long time ago. I just keep ending up at this house. That is, until you ''walked in. The Hive-mind (Bumbles POV) ''so basically it's about how everyone just follows orders, and if you do you rise, and if not, boom you're dead. also how we don't speak, we just do small talk. and technology kinda Did you ever imagine what it'd have been like without Aphid's grip on the Lightwing Dragonets? Did you ever imagine what it'd been like had Phyrria and Pantala not gone to war? What could have happened? What could have happened if Phyrria won? Now, you may have wondered how it did...so many more powerful dragons lived in Phyrria...but what did they lack? The book of Clearsight. That's the only way the Pantalan dragons won. And how the Hive-Mind took over Phyrria and Pantala alike. Now, I wonder where this is going... But my mind can't wander. Aphid, he'll know about this. He'll know im writing this diary. Ice and Glass (Tawny's POV) based on someone i'm too scared to talk to about what she's doing wrong, i honestly fear her wrath. i should, but I'm too scared i'll end our friendship. THIS PART CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK. ---- "She's different! Don't appreciate her for who she is!" "I disagree with her! Stop appreciating her art!" "You know, she hung out with a bad guy once, you shouldn't trust her!" That's all I really heard from her. I really just didn't care enough; I'd read the PMs later. I sighed, it sounded more exhausted than anything. If that sounds rude, maybe I should tell you she's said this many times. She's brought me into dramas. She's placed me in places I would never have been. She's said this so many times that I've tuned it out. Her words were like glass, they were broken easily, the logic cracking a little each time. Yet, her words were also sharp as soon as people began to take her side, even if she's overreacting, she's sweet as pie until then. Until the glass broke. Her words were also pretty, like stained glass. But to some, the stained glass might be...disorderly. Anxiety-inducing. To me, they were disorderly. I always took her side when the glass broke, out of fear. Fear that the glass would break again. That people would hate me. That people would hurt me, that people would yell at me again. Y'know, to ease my fear, my paranoia, and my anxiety, I'd eat ice. I really, really liked eating ice, despite it upsetting my stomach later on. It made me less scared, and the taste wasn't half bad. I always ate ice when the glass broke, when she got even the slightest bit irked, especially at me. I'd sometimes offer her ice to eat when she was scared, but she always declined. She said it was weird. Sometimes she'd yell at me, which I didn't like. I didn't like loud noises in any case. It scared me, it made me want to retreat to a warm blanket and a bowl of ice to eat. It made me want to yell back, but I never had the heart to. I always told myself she wasn't bad, she just needed improvement; and to some degree, yes, that was true. I'd always try to see both sides, but really, it was hard to see her logic. What did she see? It got me thinking about glass. How glass was made, how glass was pretty, how glass...just glass. Glass, glass, glass. Glass was like ice. Glass was pretty, but dangerous. Ice wasn't dangerous. Well, sometimes ice was dangerous, but it usually wasn't dangerous. So, I took a bowl of glass, and I offered it to myself. I grabbed it, and I ate it. It tasted like blood, but so, so delicious. I was bleeding, but I didn't care. I simply cleaned the wounds I had caused myself. I made her promise to try some ice when she got scared again. Only thing is, it wasn't ice... Summertime (Tawny's POV) yes. lana del rey. ---- wipCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)